


Calm After the Storm

by Toaverse



Series: The Normal Days [5]
Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Gore has shitty parents :/, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Loneliness, Sibling favoritism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaverse/pseuds/Toaverse
Summary: From the start of her shift to the end of it, the dreaded feeling called “loneliness” wouldn’t be present at work. But once her shift ends and it’s time to go home, loneliness reminds Gore that it’s still there.It had been like this for 2 years now.
Series: The Normal Days [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908358
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Calm After the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there :)
> 
> Note: Gore’s parents and siblings where quite shitty in her childhood :/
> 
> Note 2: I forgot to mention this yesterday, but Gore doesn’t have a canon first name, so I just went with “Jenny”.
> 
> Enjoy!

The noises of her own hooves steps is the only thing Gore properly hears as she walks to her apartment, the rest of the sounds and noices being muffled from other apartments duo to the thin walls.

It isn’t something the faun is a fan of. Heck, she defiantly isn’t the only with that thought, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Seeing her door eye view, Gore pulls out her keys. When she was right in front of the door, she puts the key in the lock and turns it to unlock it. She turns the handle to allow herself in, and soon finds herself in her apartment.

Alone...

The feeling of loneliness hits her again, just like most other times Gore got off of work and stepped hoof in her own home.

From the start of her shift to the end of it, the dreaded feeling wouldn’t be present since she was around her co-workers and work needed to be done. But once her shift ends and it’s time to go home, loneliness reminds Gore that it’s still there.

It had been like this for 2 years now.

The faun pulls her keys out of the lock and closes the door behind her. She then walks over to her small kitchen to grab a drink after tossing her keys on the kitchen counter.

She eventually picks a soda from her fridge and went to sit on her couch. As she’s taking a sip from her soda can, Gore mentally questions how it all come to this. But she already knows.

In her junior year of high school, her only two friends both got boyfriends and started to hang out and talk less and less. At first they just couldn’t hang out with her after school for one reason or another for obvious reasons. But it quickly escalated into them straight up ignoring and even ghosting Gore, only having time for their boyfriends.

For the rest of junior year and the entirety of her senior year, the faun found herself all alone.

And when she went to her parents about it, they used it as manipulation to change their daughter’s mind about her career choice.

“Being a police officer is a lonely job too. Why don’t you take on a more successful career?” was their most used tactic.

And when her parents didn’t try to manipulate her, they just dismiss her and went on to listen to her siblings’ problems instead.

Gore just wants to throw her soda can against the wall upon thinking of such favoritism for her siblings.

Her parents, Aretha and Ronald Gore, are the typical strict yet hardworking family who value education highly, as well as holding some traditional views.

Ronald Gore is a stockbroker at a highly respected stock exchange. 

Aretha Gore is an respected lawyer who takes every case assigned to her very seriously, and defends her clients with all she got.

And so, the two expected their 4 children to have successful careers, fall in love with the opposite sex, get married, and produce grandchildren.

Looking back on it, Gore isn’t at all surprised at seeing her parents’ favoritism for her siblings.

Unlike her, they all have highly desired careers.

Her oldest brother, John Gore, works as a dentist at a dental office. He is currently happily married and has 2 children.

Trayvon Gore, her second oldest brother, works as a pharmacist at New Mushroomton’s medical office. He’s also happily married and has just become a father to a son.

Then there’s Darlene Gore, the youngest of the 4 siblings, who had just turned 21, and is in the middle of her study to become a doctor. Right now, she’s in a relationship with her boyfriend of 5 years, and they’re still going strong.

Feeling a painful silence in the air, Gore grabs the remote and turns the TV on, flipping through the channels to watch something remotely interesting.

Under equal circumstances, she would’ve been proud of her siblings for achieving their goals and their “dream jobs”. But since they mocked and looked down on her for her just wanting to be a police officer, as well as bragging about their achievements and making her a example not to follow, Gore can’t care less about them anymore.

If anything, her parents seemed to turn a blind eye whenever John, Trayvon and Darlene made fun of their sister. They even encouraged it.

Their excuse was that their third child, Jenny Gore, just had to know better.

Of cours, the couple compared their third child to her siblings very often, almost on a daily basis.

“Why can’t you be more like your older brothers and little sister?” Was a sentence Gore had heared way too much in her childhood.

And all this favoritism started ever since she came from fifth grade and declared wanting to become a police officer.

Gore can almost feel her blood boil at the many memories of it.

She wouldn’t even be surprised if her niece or one of her nephews are also gonna be treated this way if they choose an “undesired” career.

Paying attention to her TV again, she eventually put on some sort of episode of a drama show titled ‘The Pest and The Pretty’.

The episode looks by far predictable and cliché, but it’s a quite nice distraction for Gore and her thoughts.

It’s almost...calming?

As she continues watching the episode, Gore feels her stress and worries melt away. Even her loneliness kinda did.

Granted, it’s still there, but things might get better for her. 

They might.

Life goes on after all.

**Author's Note:**

> TV show spoofs:  
> -The Pest and The Pretty = The Bold and The Beautiful


End file.
